


Loves You Like I Do 爱你如我

by ChloeJ



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeJ/pseuds/ChloeJ
Summary: Arthur注意到他的男仆最近表现有点奇怪，但直到Mordred参与进来后，他才终于有机会弄明白到底是怎么一回事……Arthur finds out why Merlin is so upset, when Mordred flirts with him- like everywhere- and Gwen just smiles at him fondly…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loves you like I do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474657) by [gestalt (merlin91)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlin91/pseuds/gestalt). 



亚瑟站在桌边，弯腰盯着卡梅洛特周边国家的地图，此时他抬起头来；莫德瑞德正越过他的肩头看着地图。他们之前一直在讨论关于保卫卡梅洛特东部边界的计划，最近由于作为可靠同盟的奈弗斯国王突然去世，那里变得很容易受到攻击。

亚瑟抬头,发现梅林正愤怒地注视着他们，他看上去好像世界上没有其他任何能比上这儿来对着亚瑟的脸狠狠揍上一拳更有吸引力的事了。亚瑟对他扬起一边的眉毛，但梅林并没有注意到。他正忙着对莫德瑞德怒目而视，或者更准确地说，对他和亚瑟之间缺乏应有的距离而生气。

啊。

这就是为什么梅林看上去像是连血管都要气炸了。

亚瑟对着自己微笑起来。说真的，梅林有时可以变得非常、非常地（讨人喜欢！一个声音从他的脑子里蹦了出来）傻气，弄得好像亚瑟真的打算给莫德瑞德这个机会似的。没错，他注意到了就像现在正在发生的那样，这种暧昧的时刻最近越来越频繁了——说白了就如同是莫德瑞德的头号大任务一样。而梅林却不知为什么，不愿意带上他，但（由于亚瑟是国王而他不是）他不得不服从亚瑟的命令。从那以后，莫德瑞德看上去似乎是被粘在他身上了。他到处都跟着亚瑟，在他们训练时满心欢喜地待在一旁看着，每当亚瑟炫耀他高超的格斗技巧时就会大声喝彩（梅林这时会忙着冲亚瑟的炫技翻白眼），总是充满爱慕地注视着他，并在会议时站得离他很近，不时触碰他的手、手臂或者肩膀之类的，就像他现在这样。亚瑟也许在觉察这种信号方面并不是最好的，可就连他也意识到了，这有点让他觉得别扭，不过对此他还算能接受（因为貌似这能让梅林很不爽）。他倒不是不习惯于人们对他表现出的极大关注——毕竟他之前一直身为王子——但他现在既然结婚了，他还期望着其他人也许会就此罢手。

唯一一件亚瑟搞不明白的事是为什么梅林会那么受莫德瑞德行为的影响。他本以为能理解格温表现出反感，毕竟她是他的王后与妻子（但很奇怪的是，她没有。当他向她打听梅林举止古怪的原因时，她只是朝亚瑟深情地微笑着，并拍了拍他的脸颊）。这一定跟梅林对莫德瑞德充满顾虑是出于同一个理由。而现在，亚瑟必须要采取某种方式从梅林那里套出那个原因来，是时候让那个笨蛋坦白他的一些秘密了。

梅林随后意识到了他正在被人盯着，他的目光移到了亚瑟身上，还有他脸上那个被逗乐的笑容。不知怎么的，这让他更加生气了，他气恼地嘀咕着什么亚瑟猜那肯定是咒骂之类的话，重重地放下他之前一直端着的水壶，然后冲出了会议室。

亚瑟眨了眨眼，这可不是他期望会有的结果。他在那里呆立了一会儿，下意识地撅起了嘴，随后意识到莫德瑞德正在叫他。他低头看去，发现莫德瑞德几乎是紧贴在他的身侧，不知为什么，这忽然让他很不舒服。他稍稍地挪开了一点，并摇了摇头，试图甩掉所有关于奇怪的男仆们和他们那些更奇怪的习惯的想法，并专注在地图上。卡梅洛特、边界、易遭受袭击，好极了。

\---

那天傍晚，亚瑟有些坐不住了。自从梅林那个笨蛋气冲冲地离开房间后他就一直没见到他，而他对此感到很明显的不安。他暗自对自己叹了口气，慢吞吞地走到了走廊里，双脚无意识地带着他朝着盖尤斯的房间走去。他转过一个弯，突然停了下来。走廊的尽头是梅林，跟莫德瑞德一起，他靠在墙上，而后者正向着梅林倾过身来。

亚瑟没来由地感受到了一阵强烈的嫉妒所带来的痛苦，直至于他伸出手去紧紧捂着自己的胃——梅林，和莫德瑞德在一起。他今天上午对着亚瑟瞪眼睛，不正是因为莫德瑞德的暧昧对象是亚瑟吗！亚瑟觉得整个世界都好像到了末日——梅林喜欢的是莫德瑞德，不是他。他再次看向那两个人，和在跳跃的火把光芒中衬托出的轮廓。两个人都是那么颀长、瘦削，有着黑色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。并且现在都正在——等等，打架？？

亚瑟看到莫德瑞德猛地用手掐住了梅林的喉咙，而梅林正对着他嘶声说话，冲他打着手势并徒劳地试图推开他。这算是他们的某种表达喜爱的方式吗？但接着梅林开始费力的喘息着以求能维持呼吸，而亚瑟终于意识到——没错，他们是在打架！他向着他们跑去，正打算冲莫德瑞德吼着让他立刻放开梅林，这时他捕捉到了他们对话的最后几句。梅林用气声说着几个不连贯的词，尽管他正在挣扎着试图呼吸（这个笨蛋！连一点求生的本能都没有！）并在告诉莫德瑞德：“……以为他会有可能注意到你吗？他有格温了你这白痴，他爱着她并且不会再爱其他任何人，显然也不会是我。所以我不明白为什么你会觉得能通过掐死我来赢得他的好感，你是彻底疯了。基哈拉说的对，我当时就不应该救你……”到最后他真的只剩下喘气了，好在那时候亚瑟已经跑到了他们身边，并用龙息剑重重击打了一下莫德瑞德的头。莫德瑞德像一麻袋装的石头一样直直地倒了下去，而梅林则顺着墙壁滑了下去，哑着嗓子咳嗽着，眼睛因为咳嗽的力道而泛着泪光。他向上透过水汪汪的眼睛看着亚瑟，在咳嗽的间隙中挤出一个微弱的笑容。亚瑟忽然被一股涌现而出的情感所淹没，关于这个傻乎乎的、有着大耳朵的、忠诚的傻瓜。他在他的面前蹲下来，伸出手擦去他的那些眼泪。梅林依然在咳嗽，但他脸上憋出的潮红正逐渐褪去，他的眼睛不再是泪汪汪的了，呼吸也开始变得正常起来。

“刚才那是怎么回事？”亚瑟轻声问道，眼看着梅林准备好编造什么谎言（他打算撒谎来着，亚瑟可以从他耳朵慢慢变红的样子就能看出来）“你敢在这种时候还对我说谎试试。”梅林一下子泄了气，兀自叹了口气，用手揉着脸想抹掉脸上的泪痕。他从指缝间偷偷瞄了眼亚瑟，接着又是叹气，显然是等着亚瑟最先沉不住气，好让他编出一些无关紧要的小谎，可是亚瑟正牢牢地盯着他，耐心地等着他自己招认。他是个出色的猎手，有着不少等待事物或者是人直到时机成熟的经验。

梅林再次叹了口气，将遮在眼前的头发吹开，最终他还是妥协了。“好吧，刚才发生的就是这么一回事了——自从上一次任务过后，显然莫德瑞德开始认为连太阳都是从你背后升起来的，他满脑子都是’天哪，亚瑟哎！他的肌肉、他的身材、他的头发，还有这个那个的……’简直停不下来。我有点烦他，就连骑士们也觉得他不好好训练，只把注意力都放在你身上，所以他们让我找他谈谈，这就是我先前正在做的事——我告诉他你根本不可能会对他有兴趣，见鬼的你压根就不喜欢男的，大致这个意思。然后他就勃然大怒，还向我啐了一口，你大概没注意到，因为你当时全都在关注……嗯，我。”他脸红了，他透过睫毛看着亚瑟的样子让亚瑟瞬间觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍。他清了清嗓子，继续说道，“……所以当我正要纠正他的错误观念时，他突然一下子掐住我的喉咙，还嘶吼着对我说如果我死了，你就会不得不认可他，诸如此类的话。嗯，就是这样。”他咬着嘴唇，不肯看着亚瑟的眼睛。

就在那时，亚瑟忽然意识到为什么当他问格温梅林不高兴的原因时，她总是朝着他微笑的缘故了。

梅林喜欢他。

亚瑟感到自己的脸上逐渐绽开一个大大的笑容，他什么也没说，只是继续满怀喜爱地注视着他那低着头的（心爱的）男仆。过了一会儿，梅林抬起头来，看到他的微笑并问道：“怎么了？你为什么要笑？”亚瑟只是摇头，慢慢地朝着他靠近过来。梅林一下子挺直了身子，尽可能远的向后退去。亚瑟继续靠近着，直到他几乎是贴在梅林的两腿间。他伸出手，拽住了环绕着梅林脖颈的领巾。梅林的呼吸有些急促，睁大了眼睛盯着亚瑟。“亚瑟？”他软软地问道。亚瑟只是应了一声，接着又向着梅林倾过身子，对着梅林颈部因拽掉领巾而裸露出来的皮肤深深吸了一口气。“你……你在干吗？”

亚瑟稍微向后退开了半英寸，凝视着梅林。梅林也直直地回望着他，睁得大大的蓝眼睛里透着令人信任的神色，但依然掩饰不住他的困惑。亚瑟离得太近了，他甚至可以数清梅林那有着夸张长度的眼睫毛。他缓慢地跨坐到了梅林身上，并朝着他俯下身来，一只手撑在梅林脖颈边的墙上，另一只手仍紧紧抓着他的领巾。梅林只是抬头望着他，双唇微微张开；亚瑟忽然有一种强烈地眩晕感，想要对他的双唇宣示主权，还包括那张美妙到令人难以置信的，自始至终都在给予着自己贬损、建议、牵挂、爱与关怀的嘴。

“梅林？”亚瑟柔声低语着，进一步向他倾靠过来。“嗯？”梅林呼出一口气，亚瑟可以感觉到他的气息拂过自己的脸颊，并且那闻上去是如此的甜美，就好像梅林把过去的一个小时全都花在了吃厨房里做的苹果派一样。而亚瑟也跟着在他的唇边吐息：“我觉得莫德瑞德说的没错。我的确很关注你。特别地关注，你甚至也可以这么说。”他紧接着向前，吻上那见鬼的双唇，而这美好地就如同他所能想象到的一切。梅林尝起来就像苹果派，而亚瑟则努力试图将这味道从他那里舔尽，以求得一丝来自梅林的真实的味道；而那种原初的味道，就像他现在可以尝到的那样，不禁使得他流露出了一声轻微的呻吟。梅林现在正急不可耐地紧紧拽住他，一手拉着他的上衣，另一只手纠缠在他的发间，而亚瑟这会儿用双手捧住了梅林的脸庞。他们的亲吻仿佛持续了好几个小时，直到双方都急需呼吸新鲜空气的时候才分开。亚瑟急促的喘息着，退开一丝间隙以便能看着梅林。梅林正闭着眼睛，而他的那副样子看上去则是彻底地浪荡而迷人。逐渐地，那双灰蓝色的眼睛眨动着睁开了，并凝视着亚瑟。亚瑟随即温柔地微笑着，用他空闲的那只手抚过梅林乱糟糟的头发，而另一只手仍然停留在梅林的脸上。

梅林吞咽了一下，接着问道：“格温怎么办？” 

“她知道的。”亚瑟咧开嘴笑了。

梅林扬起了眉毛，不过他看上去很放松，并且还是如此地秀色可餐，以致于亚瑟忍不住再次倾身向前去吻他。

然而一声从他们背后传来的呻吟声使他一下子僵住了。他转过身来看着莫德瑞德，后者动弹了一下，紧接着再次瘫倒在地。梅林叹了口气，亚瑟转回来看向他，并朝着他懊悔的脸色而扬起一边的眉毛。“怎么了？”他问梅林。梅林又一次叹了口气（他怎么老是叹气！不过亚瑟已经计划好了，等会儿就要把他的叹气全都转变成别的什么），说道：“他——他真的很喜欢你，你知道的。”亚瑟将他的脑袋偏转过来盯着梅林，梅林现在看上去变得有些紧张：“我是说，他希望你能喜欢他，我也知道这不是一件容易实现的事。但他，他跟我一样地爱你，亚瑟，所以你真的不应该对他太严厉……”

“什么？”亚瑟打断了他的话，迫切地注视着他。梅林停了一下，看上去有些困惑：“什么'什么'？”

“你刚才说了什么？”

“我说你太难喜欢别人了……”

“不，不是，后面那句。”

“后来你就打断我了！”

亚瑟的声音降到了几乎是接近敬畏的耳语：“梅林——你说，你说了你爱我。”

“不，我没有。我说的是他和我……一样地爱……噢。”梅林猛地停了下来，对他自己的主动承认感到吃惊。而亚瑟则不知道除了咧着嘴笑得像个傻瓜一样之外他还能做些什么，并把他那个傻里傻气的（同时是如此、如此深爱着的）男仆拉向自己，接着用亲吻把他所有的抗议全都堵在了嘴里。

“我也一样，梅林。我也一样。”亚瑟在他们分开的那一小会儿里，对着他们之间神圣的空间说道，并成功看到了梅林眼中令人惊异的欢欣，然后他再次吻上了那个可爱的笑容。

后记：在这之后，他们去找了格温，而她在听到他们告诉她这件事之后由衷地笑了，并目睹着他们充满爱意地十指相扣。“我现在也该离开了。”她说。在她留下他们独处之前，她在门边转过身来，并对着亚瑟说道：“如果你需要我的话，我会和你的第一骑士在一起。”

END


End file.
